Total Hero Island
by WarriorAuthor1127
Summary: 42 teenagers, each with superpowers, join a competition in hopes of walking home as a winner. There's drama, romance, betrayal, rivalries, alliances, challenges and in the end, 41 will go down and only one will be known as the winner. But who is that said someone that will win...? The only way to find out by watching-uh...I mean reading...to find out. 42/42 remain. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Fair Warning: This story is rated T for Teen. Because swearing and stuff. Also the teams from the cast list are not official. So don't go around thinking they are. Official teams are revealed this** **episode**

 **Also, none of the previews are actually in the story, they're just to mislead you XD**

* * *

"Aaaaaaannnnnnddddd we're back!" Chris proclaimed. "Lets meet our contestants! Contestant number one is a rather laid back, chill and easygoing person who despite his cunningness-thats a word people-he seems to be rather heroic! Will officially choosing a side be this guys downfall? We'll have to wait and see! He's lean, he's mean, he's... Mitchell!" He announced.

Mitchell stepped off the boat. He had a slightly peach skin tone, but mostly fairish-pale. His hair was blonde and slid back- reaching the end of his neck. His eyes were round and emerald green, and seemed to be very muscular. His eyebrows were thin and blonde, and he had small ears, a button nose and a defined jawline, with a definite smirk on his face. He had a scar on his right cheek for whatever reason. He was wearing a plain orange hoodie over a red t-shirt, black sweatpants with blue stripes on the sides, white socks and bright green sneakers. His odd fashion choice was clashed with his dark purple bandana around his neck.

 _-Mitchell Fletcher, The Cunning Hero-_

"Hey, McLean," Mitchell greeted. He spoke in a very warm and friendly manner.

"Mitch. Next time: try to have good fashion sense," Chris demanded.

Mitchell glared. "My boat ride was at 5:30 AM! I had no other choice but to wear this-oh crap I'm gonna have to wear this regularly aren't I?" He groaned.

"Yep, try to not freak anyone else out with your fashion sense," Chris snickered.

Mitchell glared once again as he stood on the island.

"Our next contestant is actually not a human, she's a kitsune! She's been cursed, and embarrassed and humiliated! Will this curse affect her? We'll find out! Meet Lily!" Chris declared.

Lily is tan, with big green eyes, and long hair kept in a ponytail. She had a thin body with rather bigs assets. Her fox-like ears on top of her head were hidden by a yellow baseball cap. She wore a yellow t-shirt and tan shorts with black sandals.

"Hey," Lily spoke.

 _-Lily Geriskogül, The Cursed Kitsune-_

"Lily! Go and stand next to Mitchell!" Chris instructed.

Lily nodded and moved next to Mitchell.

"Hey," she said.

"Um...hi?" Mitchell questioned. How was he supposed to know what to do?

"Next up, a person who knows a lot. That's all we found on this guy. So meet Daniel everyone," Chris introduced.

Daniel jumped off the boat. His eyes were round and dark brown. His skin was incredibly pale. His hair was dyed a dark blue. He had a stern expression on his face, and wore dark blue rectangular framed sunglasses, with a skinny build. He wore a red shirt, black shorts and black sneakers.

 _-Daniel Hanks, The Hidden Intellectual-_

"You know I hate being lied to McLean," Daniel frowned.

"It literally said on the ad you'd be signing up for this," Chris smirked.

Daniel growled and stormed next to Mitchell.

Mitchell gave a small smile before hearing a familiar voice in his head " _ **I don't trust**_ ** _this guy_** " the voice said which Mitchell ignored.

"Contestants four and five are siblings with a confusing relationship...Nathan and Lucy everyone!" Chris announced.

Lucy got off the boat first. She had blonde hair in a ponytail with round reddish-gold eyes that had specks of silver and black. She had pale skin, an hourglass figure and defined facial features. She wore a plain pink polo shirt with a white trim over a plain great shirt, tan pants and brown shoes. She seemed to have a few scars on her arms.

Meanwhile, Nathan stepped off the boat and waved nervously. He had round green eyes, pale skin, neatly combed dirty blonde hair, a muscular build and defined facial features. He wore an orange polo shirt with a black trim over a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and black running shoes. He had a small scar over his left eye.

 _-Lucy Greene, The Open Villain-_

 _-Nathan Greene, The Hidden Hero-_

"Hey everyone! It's so great to be here!" Lucy exclaimed.

 _"So I can watch you all fail"_ she thought.

"Uh...hi? I'm Nathan Greene," Nathan greeted.

"Contestant six is uh...I actually have no clue what to say so...meet Beebee!" Chris yelled.

Beebee has bright big green eyes, light tanned peach skin, and long pink hair in one ponytail. She has a slim figure and is somewhat short and has no unique facial features. She has several scars all over her body, particularly her arms. She wears a baggy pink cloak that wraps around her with a blue shirt and black shorts underneath. She also wears a bunny headband with white bunny ears on it.

 _-Beebee Denodnaba, The Pious Mage-_

Before Beebee could speak a guy stepped off his boat with a deathly glare. His hair was black and combed back. His eyes were a brilliant hue of blue. He had caramel skin and a muscular build with a long scar going from his forehead to his chin, going over his left eye and a smaller scar on his right cheek. He wore a black shirt with a gold skull imprinted on the right corner and a golden trim, blue ripped jeans, white socks and black shoes with gold laces.

"Alright contestant number seven got off too early...He's a master with weapons with a cold attitude to match. It's Fionn! How's it hanging?" Chris asked the new boy.

"I don't like that outfit McLame," Fionn said bluntly as he strolled over to the others.

 _-Fionn Carpenter, The Gangster's Son-_

"And now its time for contestant number eight! She was experimented on by her twisted aunt...don't ask how I know that...and she's from India! Meet Rosa!" Chris declared.

Rosa stepped off the boat. She had tanned skin, brown eyes and brown hair that was kept in a ponytail. She is wearing a white rainbow t-shirt with a pink skirt and beige Victorian boots.

"Hi! It's great to meet you all!" she exclaimed.

"Optimistic...PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fionn laughed. "That optimism will soon die down!"

Rosa frowned at Fionn.

 _-Rosa Collins, The Girl With A Split Personality-_

"And contestant number nine is a dark emo with a cold pessimistic attitude to match, its Andrew!" Chris announced.

"I prefer Drew," the boy, known as Andrew...er...Drew...replied.

Drew has brown hair with blonde highlights styled in an emo-cut that reaches his neck, a blue left eye and a green right eye, a fairish-pale skin tone and has some muscle. He wears a dark blue and bright red striped t-shirt, an unzipped black leather jacket, navy blue fingerless gloves, black and white Converses, white socks, black pants with chains, a leather belt and a blue beanie with sunglasses perched on top. He was also wearing a red bandana around his neck.

 _-Drew Fletcher, The Flirtatious Emo-_

"Hey! I'm Lucy!" Lucy introduced herself to Rosa and Drew.

"Andrew. Call me Drew," Drew replied.

"Rosa," Rosa responded as she eyed Lucy suspiciously.

"And I'm Nathan," Nathan greeted with a small wave.

Rosa looked at Nathan. She smiled and blushed faintly.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked worriedly. "Did I do something?"

Rosa snapped out of her daze as Nathan and Rosa shared eye contact.

"And now its time to meet contestant number ten, a journalist with a...well...its a secret...Andrea everyone!" Chris announced.

Andrea has raven black hair with dark brown eyes, a slender build and fairish-pale skin. She wore a dark red sweater over a plain white shirt with navy blue jeans, a black leather belt and black converses.

 _-Andrea Fletcher, The Rebellious Journalist-_

"McLame," Andrea acknowledged with a scoff.

"Hey I take serious offense to this!" Chris whined.

"And?" Fionn asked.

"ANYWAY...contestant number eleven is an illusionist with the ability to charm 90% of what he sees...it's Kevin!" Chris announced.

Kevin has combed back brown hair and bright green eyes, lightly tanned skin, normal facial features and a muscular build, he's of average height and average weight. He wore a plain white t-shirt under a black leather jacket with blue jeans and white shoes.

 _-Kevin Fernandez, The Smooth Illusionist-_

"Hey," Kevin said smoothly.

The girls didn't blush but eyed him confused.

"Nothing? Okay then," Kevin shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to the others.

"And contestant number twelve is a prankster that I swear has too much caffeine and sugar...it's Lisa!" Chris declared.

Lisa stepped off her boat. She's a small petite girl with a skinny body with no bust whatsoever and short red hair in a ponytail with purple eyes and incredibly pale skin, she wears a black shirt with a pink skirt, black leggings and brown boots.

"Hey I'm Lisa!" Lisa said with a smile as she held out her hand.

Nathan shook it and...

 _BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT_

Nathan screamed as he jumped back in alarm. His hand was notably shaking and scorched black.

"HAHA! Everyone falls for that!" Lisa laughed.

 _-Lisa Hart, The Energetic Prankster-_

"PLEASE just introduce contestant thirteen...I'm annoyed with Lisa already," Nathan said glaring at Lisa.

 _ **"She and I will be**_ ** _enemies,"_** a voice said in Nathan's head which he ignored.

"Contestant number thirteen is a musician who sucks at social interaction so he'll likely be taken down by alliances...Matthew!" Chris announced.

Matthew has slicked back blonde hair in a greaser cut that is short and has a small quiff sticking upwards with a few spikes in the back and bangs covering his right eye. That being said his visible eye was round and appeared to be a mix of blood red and chocolate brown. There was an icy blue glow from underneath the bangs covering his right eye, which was odd. His skin tone was peachy pale, with some tan from being out in the sun for long periods of time. He was seen to be muscular from working out. He is 5'10 and 105 lbs, his left arm and right leg were visibly mechanical and specks of silver were visible going near his right eye. A small blue glow came from his chest as well. He wears a black hoodie over a dark gray t-shirt, black pants, black shoes, gray socks, a gray watch, and black gloves.

Matthew gave a small wave.

 _-Matthew Walker, The Introverted Musician-_

"And contestant number fourteen is a writer who has accomplished writing on FanFiction websites and...OKAY SERIOUSLY WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO NOT DO MUCH RESEARCH ON THESE CONTESTANTS...anyway it's Samantha," Chris stated.

Samantha had brown hair that reached 7 inches past her shoulders in a ponytail, round bright blue eyes, fairish-pale skin with a slight tan and a skinny build with a few muscles and slight curves. She has dark blue glasses, and a small scar on her right cheek. She wore a red and white striped shirt with blue jeans, white socks and gray and black shoes.

"Hi!" Samantha said energetically.

 _-Samantha Cooper, The Mischievous Writer-_

Rosa looked like she was trying to get a read on Samantha. She didn't trust her.

"What are you doing?" Samantha demanded.

"Observing," Rosa replied.

"Riiiiiiight," Samantha scoffed, crossing her arms.

"And contestant number fifteen is a gamer who loves to keep secrets...it's Chase!" Chris declared.

Chase was lightly tanned, normal facial features, a skinny and slim yet slightly chubby build, combed back blonde hair and bright green eyes. He wore a plain red sleeveless shirt under a green hoodie with a video game controller on it, blue jeans, white socks, brown shoes, red fingerless gloves and a black headband.

 _-Chase Fernandez, The Secretive Gamer-_

"Hi," Chase greeted anxiously as he walked over to the others.

"Contestant number 16 is...a mary-sue? What? Who's idea was it to accept this girl?" Chris asked.

"Yours, sir," a random intern said.

"Shush," Chris said, "Anyway...it's Mary Sue everyone..."

Mary Sue...uh...well there isn't much to say besides the fact she had an IMPOSSIBLY PERFECT body. How does that happen?!

"Hi everyone! I'm Mary Sue! It's so nice to meet you!" Mary Sue exclaimed happily.

 _-Mary Sue, the Mary-Sue-_

"More like a nuisance though," a male said.

He had slicked back blonde hair with some black and brown highlights, brownish-blue eyes, fairish-pale skin, a tall and muscular build (that made him look handsome) and defined facial features, as well as a small scar on his right arm, a tattoo of a skull on his left arm, and a tattoo of a fire breathing dragon on his neck. He wore a sleeveless unzipped black leather jacket over a short sleeved red t-shirt with a white skull on it, blue jeans, black shoes and white socks.

"And contestant number seventeen is a conman with...some common sense...I hope," Chris said, "it's Jacob!"

"Uh no my name is Jake," Jake corrected.

 _-Jake Fletcher, The Athletic Conman-_

"You said it Jake," a girl smiled at Jake.

She had dark brown (almost black) hair in a ponytail reaching her mid-back, round dark blue eyes, fair skin, and a slightly curvy figure, wearing a plain pink blouse with blue jean shorts and black shoes.

"And contestant eighteen is an artist...Ashlynn!" Chris announced the girl.

 _-Ashlynn Davis, The Two-Faced Artist-_

"Anyway, I'm Ashlynn, it's nice to meet you all!" Ashlynn replied with a smile.

"And contestant number nineteen is a marketer who's been on Shark Tank and failed with a multitude of inventions that are highly likely to fail...it's Tim!" Chris introduced.

No one came off the boat.

"Okay seriously who-" Chris began.

"Hey!" a boy called. He was tall, thin, had white skin and spiked black hair. He also has a robotic left arm, and wears a lab coat and round thick glasses. He was using what seemed to be a jetpack.

"GAH!" Chris screamed. "Don't scare me like that Tim!"

 _-Tim Markus, The Villainous Marketer-_

"Sorry but are you tired of having to walk everywhere you go? You don't have to! Behold, the Sonic Jetpack 9000! Equipped with rocket boosters and-" Tim began.

"No one cares," Lucy said bluntly.

"Yeah...I mean why sell it if there are people who can teleport?" Mitchell asked.

Lily nodded silently.

"Hmph...you'll end up like those idiots on Shark Tank," Tim mumbled quietly.

"And contestant twenty is a cat loving jokester...uh...it's Mikayla," Chris said unenthusiastically.

Mikayla has an olive skin tone, a mesomorph body shape, medium length wavy golden black hair, light green eyes and has a kawaii cat face tattoo on her left shoulder and a small scar next to her eye. She wears a cat sweater and denim jeans.

"Hi~...I'm Mikayla!" Mikayla exclaimed.

 _-Mikayla Robinson, The Cute Gaming Jokester-_

"Yeah yeah whatever, contestant twenty one is an emo loner weeb...What a weird thing to be but oh well, it's Clayton!" Chris declared.

Clayton arrived. He had chocolate brown skin, a small face with no facial hair, thin eyebrows, a thin mouth, he was 140cm and 45kg, he had a lean body, his eyes were purple with long eyelashes, his hair is black and average length on the back but his fringe falls over his right eye. He has a mask that covers his mouth and nose. He wears a long trench coat that reaches his knees but is buttoned down to the waist and underneath is a black shirt with his favorite anime's (Fairy Tail) members on it, as well as black fading ripped jeans and black shoes.

"...Hey," was all Clayton said.

 _-Clayton Lunar, The Emo Loner Weeb-_

"Clayton! Did you get rid of the demon from earlier?" Chris asked.

"Sure did," Clayton replied simply as he walked over to the others.

"We're at the halfway mark everyone! Don't worry! Only 21 more left to introduce and then we'll announce the teams!" Chris said.

"This is taking too long," Mitchell complained, bored.

"SHUT. UP. MITCHELL!" Chris screamed.

"Fine fine, don't blame me, I'm not the one who wanted 42 contestants," Mitchell mumbled.

"Anyway...OH NOW ITS COMMERCIAL BREAK TIME?!" Chris sighed in relief. "Thank god I was getting annoyed with these people."

"HEY!" Everyone yelled including the random intern.

"We'll be back with more...later," Chris said.

* * *

 _Commercials..._

 _~Do do do...buy a Pokemon plushie, the new Pokemon video game, Pokemon trying cards, and tickets to the new Pokemon movie...do do do~_

 _End Commercials_

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris announced, "so let's introduce contestant number 22...Nate Guerro!"

Nate stepped off the next boat. He had blue eyes, black hair and tan skin. He wore a blue flannel and blue jeans.

"Hey!" Nate waved, "I'm Nate, but you can call me Firefighter!"

 _-Nate Guerro, The Quiet Genius-_

"And now its time to meet contestant 23, Nanoka!" Chris announced.

"Hello everyone!" a girl exclaimed excitedly. She has snow white very fair skin, a heart shaped baby-like face with a button-like nose, full pouty lips and dimpled cheeks, almond shaped eyes that are a soft shade of rose pink (though her right eye is a little paler and has an additional three spider like eyes on both sides of her face that are covered by her hair), her hair is long black and wavy with light purple streaks that reach to past her shoulders with a braided crown wrapped around the top and fluffy curtain of fringe long enough to cover her eyes, she has a frail looking china doll like body with a slim figure and a bit of a flat chest. She has a scar that runs diagonally across her right eye and a dark birthmark in the shape of a spider in the middle of her forehead. She wears a black lace choker with a silver web pendant and an amethyst gem in the center, a mint green and lavender striped off-shoulders sweater dress that reaches her knees over a light pink tank top, pink silk gloves with purple ribbons tied around each wrist in bows, pink leggings spotted with silver spider web patterns and a pair of mint green lace up ankle boots.

"Hi! I'm Nanoka!" Nanoka exclaimed enthusiastically.

 _-Nanoka Oryojima, The Schizophrenic Dreamer-_

"And contestant twenty four is Hunter!" Chris announced.

Hunter has combed back blonde-brown hair and round blue eyes, he has an athletic yet lean body, and he had pale skin and a gunshot scar on his left arm. He wears a plain red t-shirt with a black 02 on the front and back, blue jeans, white socks and black shoes.

"Hey...I'm Hunter," Hunter waved shyly.

 _-Hunter Willis, The Sensitive Charmer-_

"And here comes Arielle, the twenty-fifth contestant!" Chris claimed.

Arielle is a slim and slender 5'9 girl with fair skin, wavy black hair and round green eyes. She wore a pink tank top with a blue jean skirt, black leggings and black flats.

"Hi everyone!" Arielle waved before noticing Matthew, "are you a literal (contradicted due to spoilers)?!"

Matthew put up his hood in shame.

 _-Arielle Addams, The Scheming Journalist-_

"Shush...Jason's here," Chris advised.

"Who?" Arielle demanded, annoyed.

Jason stepped off the boat. He had short and skinny, slightly tanned, and had spiked short brown hair and average brown eyes. He wore a light gray and white top, black jeans with a green belt (with the belt being covered by the top), and orange shoes with blue highlights.

Jason gave a shy wave.

 _-Jason O'Reilly, The Shy Helper-_

"And contestant number 27 is Lana!" Chris announced, shoving Jason and Arielle over to the side.

Lana jumped off the boat, making others look at the girl nervously.

She had pale skin, green eyes, black hair cut to shoulder length, she was tall and masculine and has a bull nose and a scar on right cheek as well as a tattoo of a skull on her right arm. She wore a red tank top and black sport shorts.

"Uh...hi," Jason stepped forward. "My name is-"

"Listen here nerd, I could care less about who you are or what your name is," Lana growled.

 _-Lana Harris, The Bully-_

"Uh...okay?" Jason said nervously.

"Good. Now stay out of my way," Lana said.

Multiple people backed away.

"Whoa whoa whoa...calm down..." Daniel advised.

"Shut up nerd," Lana snapped at Daniel. He backed up a bit.

"And now its time to meet Zachary!" Chris said trying to be enthusiastic.

Zachary has light brown skin, hooded hazel eyes, thin lips, wide and flat nose, black hair dyed brown in a mini afro, a huge scar on his right leg, a left ear piercing, a diamond rolex, a black Supreme hat and wore a black Supreme hoodie, black designer joggers, black Jordans and long black gloves. He has a robotic eye and a robotic arm as well.

 _-Zachary Fazen, The Straight Up Thief-_

"Ah Zach...welcome," Chris smiled.

"Thanks Chris," Zachary replied, his African accent noticeable. "Great to be here. I see the ladies have arrived."

"Ugh what a dweeb," Lana growled.

"Contestant 29 is Gezella!" Chris announced.

Gezella leaped off the next boat. She has light warm ivory skin, bright blue eyes, curly sandy blonde hair that is kept back by a black ribbon. She is 5'1 and 110 lbs. She is slim with a 32B bust, some muscles and soft curves. She has a tattoo that wraps around her left arm that says "Sometimes all it takes is a voice, one voice that becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced." She also has a large watercolor tattoo of the Tree of Life and birds on her back that wraps around to her back. She has a rounded heart shape face, a small nose and small slightly pointed ears. She wears a light gray short sleeved collared button up blouse, a red bandanna thats rolled and tied around her neck, a dark gray pinstripe vest, black skinny jeans and black flats.

"Hey Chris!" Gezella said, her accent mixture of a Boston accent and a Québécois accent audible. "Though, you can call me Ella."

 _-Ella Leclerc, The Theatre Kid-_

"Great...try not to annoy me by singing and attracting animals," Chris said **.**

"...Is that a reference?" Jason asked.

"AND NOW LETS MEET...Uh...T3D62? What kind of name is that?" Chris questioned.

T3D62 is a...ROBOT?! Yeah, it was true, the other 29 campers were staring at a robot right in front of them. He had a silver-blue android body, wires coming off of his torso, and shining blue eyes.

"Greetings fellow contestants," T3D62 said politely. "You can call me Ted."

"Okay Ted," Chris said.

 _-T3D62 "Ted", The Robot With A Conscience-_

Matthew waved at Ted shyly.

"Greetings fellow contestant," Ted replied, shaking Matthew's metallic hand. "Whats your name?"

"His name's Matthew," Drew spoke up. "He hasn't spoken a word to anyone."

"Oh...hi," Matthew said shyly, "just...not enough interactions with the outside world y'know?"

"SHUSH! Contestant 31 is...Lillian," Chris read off the long list.

Lillian has dark skin, almond brown eyes, a heroic nose, smaller than normal ears, black hair and a thin and curvy build. She wore a pink t-shirt with a blue skirt as well as a necklace with a heart on it.

 _-Lillian Jones,_ _The Party Girl-_

"And...GOSH DARN IT ANOTHER COMMERCIAL?!" Chris groaned.

"Hm?" Everyone questioned.

"The other 11 will arrive right after this commercial!" Chris announced thus making everyone groan.

* * *

AN: Don't hate me ;-; its hard writing 42 introductions in one chapter so I divided it. Originally I planned on doing 21 introductions this chapter, but hopefully 31 introductions is more lengthy, and if a character didn't speak I apologize.

I already have an elimination order planned, and I have more things to start writing, so with that I'll try to get part 2 up soon and continue RR2 (assuming anyone remembers that :p)

-theawesomedragonhunter-


	2. Update 1

**Phew. Let's get straight down to business.**

 **I was distracted and stressed, I'm currently writing two chapters for Cruise (well, copying Obi's chapter into one doc and then writing my own chapter), loads of chapters for Elements (the last audition chapter, team introductions, the challenge, and the elimination) and a couple of THI chapters. So yeah, it's a lot to focus on one at a time, and same thing with forums.**

 **I'm going to be a _junior_. In _high school._ That's quite scary for me and, admittedly, am relieved I'm not doing any sports this ****school year (last year tho... -_-) and I plan on putting the same amount of effort into each chapter, and hopefully I can muster out some chapters sometime soon.**

 **Peace out guys**

 **\- WarriorAuthor1127**


End file.
